Baby Fred And George Meet Ginny
by MimiRose113
Summary: When baby Ginny is first born, how do the Weasley twins react?


**Many thanks to my beta hyperblonde016 on FA. Hope you all enjoy baby Fred and George. I know I sure enjoy writing them!**

* * *

"If you don't get wid of her, I'll dump!" screamed the toddler, wobbling precariously on the edge of the sideboard. 

"Nooooo! Don't do it, Fed!" came the answering scream from his twin on the ground.

Molly Weasley just continued rocking her youngest to sleep.

"Don't be silly, Fred. Ginny's not going anywhere. Now get down before you fall down."

"I'm gonna dump! I am! I am!" Fred stopped yelling all of a sudden and smiled sweetly at his mother. "Look, Mummy, look what I can do."

"You'll have to wait, Fred. Ginny needs her nappy changing."

With one last cry of outrage, the eldest twin stomped his foot then leapt into the air, hitting the linoleum floor with a thud. Molly finally looked up.

"Oh, for crying out loud."

* * *

"So how did your son break his arm again?" the mediwizard asked, dubiously. 

Molly sighed.

"I told you already! He jumped off the kitchen counter!"

"Are you sure? He has some strange looking bruises…"

"Just exactly what are you implying, my good sir?" Molly cried.

The mediwizard winced at her high-pitched retort.

"Nothing, ma'am. Just trying to get all the facts."

"Well, you have them! Now are you going to mend my son's arm or are you going to mess with an overworked, underpaid and really peeved mother of seven who's late for the school run and whose babysitter/husband has decided to work late _again_?"

The poor wizard cringed.

"I'll mend his arm."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

"We so bwilliant! Good idea, Dorge!" 

"Shh, Fed! Pull!"

The twins both tugged on the edge of the fluffy white blanket lying on the floor, dragging it along. A giggle came from within its folds and a certain red-haired baby blinked happily at her elder brothers.

"Stop, Fed. This is close 'nuff."

"Ewwol! Come here, owly! Ewwol!" Fred called up at the nearby open window.

The sleepy-looking bird finally flew through the window and landed with a bump next to the calling twin.

"Good owly. Come on, Dorge."

'Dorge' proceeded to tie the family owl to the wrist of the gurgling baby while Fred grabbed a fat marker pen and scribbled something on Ginny's forehead.

"Dere! All done! Fly, Ewwol! Take her away! Go on! Fly!"

Errol gave a hoot and took to the air, only to come crashing back down in a pile of feathers when the string grew taunt. The dazed owl tried again, and again, however he was no stork and it didn't appear his wings were made to take the weight of babies.

"Why ain't he taking her?"

"Stupid Hong Dong don't want her either."

"She's too heavy for Errol to take," Percy informed them from the sofa, where he had been trying not to watch the activities over the top of his book, which was curiously called 'How To Fake Intelligence When You're Really As Thick As Two Wands'.

"Oh. Whatda we do now, Dorge?"

"More owls?"

* * *

Five minutes later, four owls were tied securely to the corners of Ginny's blanket. And to the twins' happiness, she was now floating somewhere near the ceiling. 

"Hurray! Now fly, my pretties! Fly!"

"Fred! George! What are you doing to Ginny?" a very angry Molly Weasley screeched from behind them.

"Erm…"

* * *

"Can you believe those twins, Arthur? Fancy Fred thinking we'll get rid of her. And then trying to send her away by owl, of all things!" 

"Maybe they're just a bit jealous of all the attention you've been giving her."

"What?!" Molly shrieked. "I have _not_ been neglecting my sons, thank you very much!"

Arthur cowered.

"That's not what I said, sweetums. I just think maybe you've been overdoing it."

"Maybe you're right. I think I'll take a break and have a girly night out. _You _can watch the kids."

"ME?! But I…"

"Yes, Arthur?" Molly asked between gritted teeth.

"Erm…Nothing, dear."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

"Now, Arthur, are you sure you'll be alright watching the kids for the night? You didn't seem too happy earlier." 

"Yes, Molly, I'm sure I'll be fine. I hope… Just go and enjoy your night out. Go on."

"Okay, I'll see you later and remember to keep an eye on the twins. They're still acting funny around Ginny."

"Sure, honey." Arthur smiled but as soon as his wife Disapparated it turned to one of panic.

"Ginny! Where are you, sweetie? Come on, where did Daddy put you? Ginny!"

* * *

Ginny was happily laying baby bouncer, just bouncing and gurgling nonsense at the ceiling when two identical grins appeared above her. 

"Hi, Ginny!" trilled two voices in unison.

* * *

"Ginny, are you in here?" Arthur searched the whole room, behind the sofa, under the table, in the cupboard. He even shook the curtains and checked the fireplace, after all you can never be too thorough. 

"Great," Arthur muttered to himself, continuing to search the living room. "My wife leaves for two hours and I lose the baby. Great. Fantastic. I am so neutered. Things just cannot get any worse."

* * *

Ginny stared at her new surroundings in awe. Ooh, pretty. All silvery and shiny. She giggled a little and was instantly impressed by the echoy giggle that came straight back. How fun. The place was a bit damp but what's a little bit of water to a baby?

* * *

As a last resort in his fruitless search, Arthur trudged into the garagey-type place where he worked on all his Muggle bits and bobs. 

No sign of Ginny or the twins in the car. They weren't playing with the toolbox either, thank God for that. He didn't think he could handle the twins if they were armed. Not that he could handle them anyway. Hang on. Was that a gurgle?

"Ginny? I know I didn't leave you in here. What have those twins done with you now?"

Arthur spotted a baby blanket on the floor near when he stored the larger kitchen appliances. He picked it up and followed the sounds of his only daughter's babbling.

"Ginny? Sweetie? Where are you? Gin… Ginny!"

* * *

Ginny heard her daddy before she saw him. She frowned a little as the nice pretty ceiling disappeared but smiled as she saw Daddy. 

"You poor thing. Did those brothers of yours be mean to you?" Arthur rocked Ginny in his arms but suddenly realised he had a terrible task ahead. How exactly was he meant to explain to Molly that the twins had managed to put their sister in a washing machine?

* * *

"Hi there, Arthur, how did it go?" Molly asked happily, on returning from her night. Before he could answer, she continued. "I had ever such a fun time. Me and Arabella had loads to talk about and she took me to a Muggle place for the night. It was a huge place where loads of people go to play a game together." 

"That's nice, Molly, but I need to talk to you…"

"She said it was called, now what was that word? Oh, yes, Bingo. It's a very amusing game, if a little confusing. So many numbers and they call them out so fast! They even made up some little catchphrases."

"Molly, I…"

"I mean, why on earth do they say Legs Eleven? Can't they just say eleven? I was looking for legs on my game-thing but never saw any at all. Bit strange really…"

"Molly! Can we…"

"We made plans to go again in a few months. Maybe we'll invite a few more of the girls. Alice would like it, I'm sure, and as for Minerva…

"MOLLY!" Mrs Weasley finally noticed her husband was speaking.

"Sorry, Arthur. What were you saying again?"

"I…um…it's about Ginny. And…erm…the twins. And…well…more precisely, what the twins did to Ginny."

"What did they do this time?"

A few moments later, Molly's reply could be heard all over the Burrow.

"THEY DID WHAT?"

* * *

The Weasley family were eating dinner together in the kitchen. Well, most of them were. Fred and George were happily sitting on the floor, painting it with mushy peas and gravy. Ginny was nestled in her mother's arm, already having drunk about a gallon of milk and Ron was in his high chair, munching away. 

Fred poked his vegetables and made a face.

"Bleh. Yukky."

He threw the plastic plate away from him, vegetables and all. It hit the legs of Ron's hair chair with a thunk. Ron dropped his spoon in surprise and it landed in his bowl, spraying food over Ginny's hair. She giggled and reached out towards the spoon, pulling the bowl off the high chair as she did so.

Unfortunately it landed upside down. On George's head. George was silent for a moment, thinking of an appropriate reaction and didn't take long to reach a decision. He screamed blue murder.

* * *

The twins crept silently towards the sleeping baby. Creeping not so that they wouldn't wake her, what did they care, but so that their parents didn't hear them. 

"What we do now, Fed?"

"Dunno, Dorge. Let's twy hiding her 'gain. But a betterer place that Daddy won't find."

Fred reached towards the sleeping baby, intending to lift her out of the bouncer. Somehow she must have sensed him coming, and suddenly her tiny hand was clenched tightly around his finger.

"Argh! Get her off! Help, Dorgey, help!" he cried, struggling to get his finger away. However, Ginny just held on, not even waking at his yells.

George caught his brother's wrist and together they tried to pull away. Instead, Ginny let out a little moan and pulled Fred's hand under her chin, drooling over it.

"Yuk! Baby germs! Let go, baby, let go! Yukky!"

George tried to prise Ginny's fingers off of his brother but Ginny moved too fast. In a second, George's own finger was held captive in his sister's other hand. Ginny brought the twins' hands together above her chest and sighed, breathing light air across their hands.

The twins sat either side of the bouncer, gazing down at her innocent sleeping face.

"She _is _kinda cute, when she's sleeping," George murmured.

"Yeah, I guess so," Fred replied. "Maybe we can let Mum and Dad keep her after all."

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! Any other baby Fred and George scenarios you want to see?**


End file.
